Nightmare Moons True Tale part 3
by King Sombra's Return
Summary: This the 3rd Entry for this series I will keep adding more and at the very end Not Even Think About Freeing Luna she will stay inside her shadow FOREVER Mwahahahahahaha -Nightmare Moon Returns (help me -Luna)
_**The Tale of Nightmare Moon**_ _part 3_

 _ **Chapter one:**_

Sombra ran to me as soon as I started falling. I was weak but I knew what I had to do. " Sombra you know what to do don't you?" "Yes my queen." I blushed at his response. His horn started glowing and before I knew it Shining Armor was trapped as crystal. I readied my horn as magic surrounded it as a beam of blue light headed straight towards Shining Armor and he would be shattered into a million pieces. before my ray could hit him however a golden shield popped up in front of him and absorbed my spell i knew who it was in an instant "Hello Tia." I said sounding very disappointed "Sombra NOW!" I said and immediately trapped hooves in crystal "Luna get away from him he is making you think you love him and that he loves you." for a moment I considered it but as soon as I was done thinking I pulled Sombra with my magic looking angry and kissed him. As soon as our lips touched Celestia started crying and whimpering "Now you know who I truly think of as my equal.

 _ **Chapter two**_

I transported me Celestia my love and Ugh Shining Armor to the castle of the two sisters. When we landed I continued the lip lock with Sombra making Celestia burst into more tears. I did not care what she thought.I did not care. I heard Celesia murmur something and when I hear what it was I ran. She was using the spell to turn sombra into shadow. Before the magic could hit him I flew in front of it taking the hit. I was not weak as you would think and I was taller then I realized who I was I was nightmare moon. This is my shadow form I thought to myself. I noticed my sisters look she pulled out the elements of harmony and blasted them at sombra but before I could jump in front of the Cadence and Ugh Shining Armor held be back.

 _ **Chapter Three**_

" NOOO! I need to be with him" "Sombra" I whimpered "My queen I will see you once more and we will win." It was then I could not hold back " I love you my king as soon as I get out of this mess I will free you and we will be together." I told him he replied " I will remember our last kiss" and he disappeared. I still felt my muzzle get hot when he reminded me of our love. It was my turn to get my hooves locked in crystal but this time it was by Princess Cadence. As I struggled to set my hooves free I felt the golden ora of Celestia's magic enter my heart and this time... My soul. It felt a thousand times worse when she started removing the shadows it was weakening her so much " I knew it I just hoped it was not true." Celestia said with tears misting her eyes " What do you mean?" Cadence and Shining armor said at the same time blushing. "darkness has clung to her heart and her soul I will not be able to get it all out and the more feelings she has..." Celestia stopped staring to cry. Clearing her throat she continued " The more emotions she deals with the stronger the darkness inside her will grow."

 _ **Chapter Five**_

Even though she was talking to the 'Love birds' she was still clearing the darkness inside me but one would simply not let go making me scream louder with agoney. "Your highness" about ten guards said as they rushed in the room seeing what was the matter " the princess of the night is fine I will explain to you what is going on" Cadence said. As she walked from the room not thinking her aunty Celestia would notice planted a light kiss on Shining Armor's check. I knew how it felt my muzzle got hot and my pain only grew. I was in so much pain I passed out wishing Sombra was here with me.

 _ **Chapter Six**_

The dream was strange I Was looking at celestia and my love " You were right all along Celestia I tranced little Luna in a spell that made her love me and I forced myself to.. 'pretend' to love her." "You are a monster Sombra" "No Celestia I am not the one who trapped my own sister in the pain and sorrow for a thousand year making her feel alone and cry I did not pain her by ripping out shadows she had put in her heart and soul if you need a mirror I will be happy to show you who the monster is." he leaned close to my sister's ear and whispered "You!" With that Celestia fell to the floor, purple smoke coming out of her eyes,crying. I knew I had to save her but a shadow stopped me the one shadow that has clung to me for ten mouths Nightmare Moon.

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

"Tia" I shouted realising that was not a dream but a memory locked up within her sister's mind and she was relieved of his spell however the shadow did not follow instead the shadow took matters in her own hooves changing me into its form Nightmare Moon as soon as I got in the throne room and my life went black I was no longer in control. I might have never been in control I thought in the darkness scene I was under that _**Monsters**_ spell. I realised I was truly no longer his puppet for that was the first time I called him a monster willingly and it felt right.

 _ **This is not not end to my story I will be adding more to it I tried to make it as amazing as my night well anyway enjoy my eternal night and the absence from your dear sweet Celestia Mwahahahaha**_

 _ **-Nightmare Moon Returns**_

 _( Hello anypony gather the main six and release me from my shadow_

 _\- yours Princess Luna)_


End file.
